Psycho III
| running time = 93 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = $14,481,606 (US) | preceded by = Psycho II (1983) | followed by = Psycho IV: The Beginning (1990) }} Psycho III is an American horror film blending elements of the psycholical thriller genre with the slasher genre. It is the third installment in ''Psycho'' film series and follows the 1983 film Psycho II. The movie was directed by Anthony Perkins with a script written by Charles Edward Pogue. It was produced by Universal Pictures and released theatrically in the United States on July 2nd, 1986. The film co-stars Diana Scarwid as Maureen Coyle, a young emotionally disturbed suicidal nun and Jeff Fahey as a lecherous musician named Duane Duke. Other cast members include Hugh Gillin as Sheriff John Hunt, and Roberta Maxwell as reporter Tracy Venable. Cast Notes & Trivia * The Psycho film series is based on characters originally developed by author Robert Bloch. Production & Release * Production on Psycho III began on June 28th, 1985. Principal filming concluded on September 10th, 1985. * This is the last of the original Psycho films released theatrically. * The Psycho House and the lagoon were filmed at the Universal Studios backot in Universal City, California. The rest of the movie was shot in other areas of Los Angeles, California. Cast & Crew * Associate producer Don Zepfel is credited as Donald E. Zepfel in this film. * Editor David E. Blewitt is credited as David Blewitt in this film. * Actress Virginia Gregg, who provides the voice for Norma Bates is uncredited in this film. * Actress Katt Shea is credited as Katt Shea Ruben in this film. * Actor Hugo Stanger is credited as Hugo L. Stanger in this film. * Actor Anthony Perkins makes his directorial debut with this film. He also directs the 1988 horror/comedy Lucky Stuff. * This is the second film for actor Jeff Fahey and his first horror film. He previously appeared in the 1985 Western movie Silverado. He also appears in Body Parts in 1991, The Lawnmower Man in 1992 and Planet Terror in 2007. * Emma Spool appears in recap footage from the end of Psycho II. * Writer Charles Edward Pogue also wrote the 1986 remake of The Fly. Home Video * Psycho III was released on DVD in Region 1 format by Universal Studios on September 7th, 1999. This version was made available in widescreen and fullscreen formats and featured the cover illustration of Norman Bates dangling the keys to the Bates Motel in front of the viewer, similar to the theatrical poster. The film was re-released on September 13th, 2005. This version featured the red-filtered cover with Norman Bates standing at the top of the steps in front of the Bates residence with the neon Bates Motel sign glowing in the foreground. * Psycho III is included in the Psycho: Triple Feature DVD set along with Psycho II and Psycho: The Beginning. This collection was produced by Universal Studios and released in Region 1 format on August 14th, 2007. * The film was re-released again in 2013 on DVD and Blu-ray by Shout! Factory. Recommendations * Bates Motel (1987) * Bates Motel (TV Series) * Psycho (1960) * Psycho II (1983) * Psycho IV: The Beginning (1990) * Psycho (1998) See also External Links * * * Psycho III at Wikipedia * * * ---- Category:Films Category:1986 films Category:3rd installments Category:Universal Pictures Category:Horror Film List Category:Anthony Perkins Category:Charles Edward Pogue Category:Hilton A. Green Category:Don Zepfel Category:Carter Burwell Category:Bruce Surtees Category:David E. Blewitt Category:Diana Scarwid Category:Jeff Fahey Category:Roberta Maxwell Category:Hugh Gillin Category:Lee Garlington Category:Robert Alan Browne Category:Gary Bayer Category:Patience Cleveland Category:Juliette Cummins Category:Steve Guevara Category:Kay Heberle Category:Donovan Scott Category:Karen Hensel Category:Jack Murdock Category:Katt Shea Category:Hugo Stanger Category:Lisa Ives Category:Angele Ritter Category:Diane Rodriguez Category:Virginia Gregg Category:Films with crew categories